Optical fiber is an increasingly popular transmission medium and is known to be more secure than traditional wireline media or wireless transmission. However, it is still possible to intercept synchronous optical networking (SONET) signals or other optical transmissions by conventional means. Additionally, it is possible to tap optical fiber by bending the optical fiber to a point where the signal has been attenuated but not terminated. This may enable the collection of scattered optical transmissions (i.e., the signal). The transmissions can then be analyzed providing unauthorized access. Collected transmissions may be re-assembled into standard synchronous optical networking (SONET) structures and used by a hacker to gain information.